


The Punk and the Prepster

by velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a Fondness for Argyle Socks, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is the King of Prepsterdom, Erik Appreciates Charles' Ass, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Tries to be a Prepster, M/M, With a Suspenders Kink, and fails, but that's okay because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles switch clothes for the day.</p><p>AKA, the Charles Goes UNF at Suspenders Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk and the Prepster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595530) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Turtletotem, you make my heart skip beats. Please accept this as a token of my ~~infatuation undying love~~ appreciation.

Everyone literally stopped for breath when Erik Lehnsherr entered the halls dressed like a preppy hipster.  Nobody recognized him at first, if the smirk on his face wasn’t so distinctive.

On an everyday basis, Lehnsherr wore rough-looking jeans, his favorite leather jacket and hands full of metal rings. Today, however, he was nothing but _crisp_. Right from the top of his impeccable gelled hair to the soles of his suede loafers. Even the oversized shades made him cool instead of ridiculous. He still walked with a bit of swagger, there was no denying that, but it was delicious how he could tuck all that fierce energy of his inside the classy clothes, like tucking his button-down shirt into his well-pressed slacks, hiding the fact that he had a monster in his pants.

Charles licked his lips, imagining roughing up Erik’s carefully slicked back hair, leaving a hickey just above the collar of his prim shirt. The way the sunglasses would tilt untidily after Charles kissed him, hot and heavy, like they were in the bedroom.

Lust made his limbs heavy and warm, and true to today’s character, Charles let himself lean back against his locker, one booted foot pressed to the metal, hands inside his (borrowed) leather jacket like a delinquent.

Erik stopped in the middle of his way to Charles, his mouth ever so slightly parting. The next thing he knew, Erik had crowded him against his locker, right between Charles’ thighs.

“ _Fuck._ ” Erik hissed, clutching onto the lapels of his jacket for dear life. “Charles.”

“Good morning, Erik.” Charles drawled, smiling a little. “I poked myself with eyeliner today. I hope you’re happy with the results.” It wasn’t a sexy statement, not at all what he was going for, but Erik was too enamored with the way the dark rim around Charles’ eyes emphasized his baby blues to care. His eyes were a pop of color in his all-black outfit. That, of course, and his mouth which Erik took care to redden even more.

It was vaguely comforting to know that even after switching styles for a day, Erik still wore the same cologne. Charles couldn’t help the silly little grin on his face. His boyfriend looked so put-together it made him want to ruin him, rip the buttons of his shirt open and wrinkle his pants. It was easy now to understand Erik's daily prerogative in disheveling Charles' clothes, which often left them bright-eyed and pink-cheeked. Erik took his sunglasses off and mirrored Charles' smoldering look, and Charles was suddenly aware that he'd been projecting.

Charles swiped his bottom lip with his tongue. “Turn around, darling. Let me see.”

Erik raised an eyebrow but acquiesced, the corner of his mouth jerking up when Charles made an indecent sound at the sight of his back.

“I see you like my suspenders.” Erik commented dryly when Charles couldn’t keep his hands to himself, tracing the V outlining Erik’s shoulder-blades, down the line of his spine where it clipped onto his slacks. 

“Your waist, Erik,” He murmured, “It’s criminal.” Charles gripped Erik’s hips, and then spread his hands as if to measure the span of his waist. The suspenders pronounced the long, lean lines of Erik’s body, from his broad shoulders to his trim hips. Charles was ridiculously fascinated with how enticing Erik's back looked. He whimpered, “I want to undress you with my teeth.”

Erik merely looked amused at this, turning around to drape an arm over Charles’ shoulder, his fingers tickling the nape of his neck. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Xavier. Those pants look great on your ass.”

“You think so? I really couldn’t tell with the way you were groping me.” Charles laughed, and Erik squeezed before settling his hand somewhere a little more proprietary. “I feel a bit like Sandy. You know, from Grease?”

Erik looked softer without the eyeliner. It made Charles peck him on the jaw where he’d missed a spot shaving. He seemed thoughtful. “You know I wouldn’t ask you to change for anything, right? I like you for you, sweater vests and all.” Erik paused. “Except for the plaid. The plaid has got to go.”

“It’s chic,” Charles sniffed.

“No.”

“Can I keep my argyle at least?”

Erik nuzzled his temple. “I’ll think about it.”

“You like my socks. You think they’re adorable.”

“ _You’re_ adorable. Come on, let’s get to class.”

They walked with Erik’s arm around his shoulder and his around Erik’s waist, his thumb rubbing circles over the shirt. Erik put his shades on again.

“Erik, really? Indoors?”

Erik adjusted his shades with his middle finger as they passed by one of the more vocal homophobes in school. “I’m being hipster today; just sticking it to the man. Maybe later I’ll order tea in a mainstream coffee house and eat wheatgrass cookies. Or something.”

Charles pinched him for that. Wheatgrass was a juice, not a cookie. “Poser.” 

Erik laughed softly into his ear and kissed him like they were in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> On an interesting note, what you can tell about a guy who wears argyle socks. http://www.shmittenkitten.com/2009/01/tip-our-hats-guys-that-wear-argyle.html


End file.
